


A Hundred Lifetimes

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Post Wizards, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Jim struggles with his first night home and human. Claire finds a way to get back to him.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	A Hundred Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Dear lord did Jlaire kill me in Wizards. I can't stand how cute they are especially that ending oh my god. Someone please recommend more jlaire fics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Jim couldn't believe he was back in his own room in his own bed. He will never take anything for granted again, he alone spent an hour and a half in the shower.

Douxie and Archie already crashed in their spare bedroom down the hall. As he was getting ready for bed, he couldn't help but stare at his reflection. It almost feels like a dream, when Merlin gave him that potion he said the changes were permanent and when the most powerful wizard in all of the existence can't change him, he gave up on that hope.

Jim climbed into bed, sighing at the softness. After spending months trapped in his armor and sleeping on hard floors, this was a welcome luxury.

He tried to think back to the last time he had actually gotten a decent night's sleep. Probably some time in New Jersey after they got the majority of the work done for New Trollmarket. Shortly after that, they had their first encounter with the Green Knight.

Tossing and turning, flipping his pillow to the cool side...nothing. Jim groaned, laying on his back once more, running both hands down his face. Maybe he was so exhausted that he was somehow past the point of sleeping.

He willed himself to close his eyes and think happy thoughts, think of Claire.

Claire...god, he still can't believe she stuck by his side even after all of this. He did ask her point-blank if she would continue to date him. When he asked his tone was joking but deep down he meant it. Ever since he became half-troll he felt like he was just dragging her along and bringing her into danger.

She erased all doubts inside him that day when she grabbed his face to bring him down her to level.

I would date you for a hundred lifetimes Jim Lake.

Somehow that felt more intimate than them saying I love you and they say that often to each other.

Just as he was on the precipice of sleep, he heard a soft noise. He learned quickly that even though he didn't look like a troll he still retained some awesome features like enhanced hearing and strength. He could still feel the beastly emotions inside of him but taking up a significantly smaller part.

Jim feigned sleeping, his hand moved underneath the covers silently until he was able to reach under his mattress. He learned since Nomura to always keep a weapon handy, so he kept a kitchen knife in his bed. It seems like it will now pay off.

Flipping the sharp object carefully, he held it like a dagger. There is someone here, the padding of light footsteps was frequent.

He counted in his head, as the sound drew closer he sat up in alarm. The knife poised to strike whatever was coming near him.

"Were you going to stab me with a knife?" An amused voice whispered.

Groaning, he flipped the knife right side up and stowed it back to it's hiding spot. He let the tension go in his body as he thumped his back against the bed again.

"You should've just called like a normal person."

"We are so past the point of normal."

Jim scooched over in bed, making room for Claire to climb in next to him.

"Not that I'm really complaining, but what are you doing here?"

She sighed, adjusting her head to lay on his shoulder. "I couldn't sleep, months I spent sleeping next to you, and now I can't sleep alone."

Jim snuck his arm underneath her to cradle her hip, minding where her sleep shorts rode up along her thighs.

"I wasn't having much luck either."

"You want to talk about it?"

Jim sighed again, running a tired hand down his face. It was hard to put into words what he was feeling right now.

"I don't know...it's hard to explain. I guess I'm happy that I'm no longer part troll but..."

"No one blames you, Jim, some of the stuff you did was pretty amazing."

"I know but it's like I came to terms that I was going to be half-troll for the rest of my life. I finally made peace with that. Now all of a sudden I have to adjust back to human life?"

"If there is one thing, I'm enjoying about human Jim right now is that I don't have to sleep on metal armor anymore."

Claire smoothed her hand over his chest, drawing swirls across his soft white t-shirt.

Jim quietly chuckled before sobering up again at the mention of his armor.

"I'm going to miss that armor. I don't know where I fit in anymore."

He turned his head to gaze straight at her. "I'm no longer half-troll and my amulet's been destroyed..." Jim caressed her cheek, "How am I supposed to save the world if I can't even protect you anymore?"

Claire sat up, pulling at Jim's wrist for him to do the same. She grabbed both of his cheeks, her thumb following the new scar on his cheek. "James Lake Jr...you are the bravest, most heroic person I have ever met. You've saved me plenty of times without the amulet, like the first night when I found out you were the trollhunter."

"I was only doing what's right."

"And that's what makes you a hero, not the amulet. It chose you because you were already worthy."

Jim tugged her back down to their original prone positions. "I feel like I haven't said this enough but I love you, Claire."

She kissed his temple. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> God they're so cute. I'll see you all next Sunday.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
